


It's In The Job Description

by throwninthelionsden (theblacksheep)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Maria Hill and Steve Rogers being drift compatible, Maria couldn't roll her eyes any harder if she tried, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacksheep/pseuds/throwninthelionsden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for Idonae from the Captain Hill Secret Santa</p>
<p>Edit: AO3 was being glitchy so there's a link to the art piece for now. Sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's In The Job Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonae/gifts).



<http://throwninthelionsden.tumblr.com/post/164523917448/this-is-some-of-my-old-ass-art-that-i-needed-a-url> 

S: “–And so we were fighting these Nazi Dinosaurs…”

M: “I can’t believe you’re defiling my ears with this bullshit.”

S: “Hill, you wound me.” “Are you calling an American Icon a Liar?”

M: “Yes, I am. You may be able to pull this shit on Coulson, but I’ve been inside your head and know you’re lying.”


End file.
